A vehicle refers to a means of transporting people or goods by using kinetic energy. Representative examples of vehicles include automobiles and motorcycles.
For safety and convenience of a user who uses the vehicle, various sensors and devices are provided in the vehicle, and functions of the vehicle are diversified.
The functions of the vehicle may be divided into a convenience function for promoting driver's convenience, and a safety function for enhancing safety of the driver and/or pedestrians.
First, the convenience function has a development motive associated with the driver's convenience, such as providing infotainment (information+entertainment) to the vehicle, supporting a partially autonomous driving function, or helping the driver ensuring a field of vision at night or at a blind spot. For example, the convenience functions may include various functions, such as an active cruise control (ACC), a smart parking assist system (SPAS), a night vision (NV), a head up display (HUD), an around view monitor (AVM), an adaptive headlight system (AHS), and the like.
The safety function is a technique of ensuring safeties of the driver and/or pedestrians, and may include various functions, such as a lane departure warning system (LDWS), a lane keeping assist system (LKAS), an autonomous emergency braking (AEB), and the like.
As the functions of the vehicle are diversified, various types of driving information are provided. The functions of the vehicle are classified into a convenience function and a safety function. Driving information for the safety function needs to be intuitively transmitted to the driver as compared with driving information for the convenience function. It is necessary to develop a display device capable of effectively transmitting various driving information according to a driving situation of the vehicle.